


o menino de ouro não mora mais aqui

by carolss



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Aos vinte e sete anos Nathaniel Archibald é eleito o prefeito mais jovem da história de Nova York.Aos vinte e nove anos ele é deposto do cargo.





	o menino de ouro não mora mais aqui

Aos vinte e sete anos Nathaniel Archibald é eleito o prefeito mais jovem da história de Nova York.

Aos vinte e nove anos ele é deposto do cargo.

Chuck organiza uma festa de consolação/celebração na cobertura de um dos seus hotéis, o tipo de festa que durante seu mandato um número razoável de jornalistas o acusou de ter. O prefeito playboy que parecia ter sido de um anuncio de cuecas da Calvin Klein e que ninguém tinha idéia como tinha ganhado pra começar (os especialistas viam os resultados na maioria votando como uma piada, outros na quantidade exorbitante de dinheiro que seus amigos ricos investiram na campanha, outros como apenas mais uma prova que essa geração estava perdida).

É meio divertido, ele flerta e ele bebe e ele segue a expectativa que is outros tinham dele. Sente bom se perder um pouco, mas ainda não sente como se fosse perdido o suficiente.

Ele sobre até o terraço do hotel para ver as estrelas e se sente um pouco surpreso em constatar que Chuck já estava lá.

“Volte para a sua festa Nathaniel, eu passei uma boa parte da minha tarde a organizando”

“Não to com vontade”

“Ser prefeito acabou com as suas boas maneiras”

“O que eu posso dizer ? Poder corrompe” Nate disse e riu.

“Eu tenho certeza que no andar a baixo tem um numero considerável de jovens adoráveis que adorariam ter uma história pra contar pros netos sobre o dia que elas foderam o prefeito mais belo que a maior cidade do mundo”

“Eu não quero foder nenhuma jovem adorável”

“Então quem você quer foder ? Eu ?”

Chuck disse como uma piada, Nate estava certo disso. Mas independentemente disso a resposta de Nate foi :

“Talvez sim”

Em seus muitos anos de amizade foram raras as vezes em que Nate viu Chuck parecer chocado com algo. Não demorou muito para Chuck se recompor, mas aqueles dez segundos dele olhando chocado para Nate seriam alguns que Nate guardaria com afeição no canto da sua mente pelo resto da sua vida.

“Eu não vou fingir que eu nunca pensei nessa possibilidade” Chuck disse tentando parecer frio e distante.

“Então faça”

“Divórcio ou não Blair vai querer te matar caso ela descubra”

“Não seria a primeira vez”

Chuck sorri e Nate resolve interpretar isso como um consentimento. Nate sabia muito bem que aquela era uma idéia ruim que provavelmente arruinaria uma das poucas coisas constantes que ele tivera na vida, mas que se dane. Ele tentou ser perfeito e responsável e não funcionou. Talvez estivesse na hora de passar a tomar algumas decisões ruins de novo.

Então ele beija Chuck debaixo do céu estrelado de um dos piores dias de sua vida e decide não se arrepender até que o pior viesse ou manhã chegasse.


End file.
